


Busted

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [134]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Humor, Married Couple, Megs is in trou~ble, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse catches Megatron doing something he shouldn't be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

 

"Megatron."

 

He froze mid-sip.  He could feel the incriminating liquid sliding down his jaw and staining his shirt.  Luckily for him, he was wearing a loose V-neck; one of dozens that he owned.

 

Unluckily for him though, his wife had come in to see him drinking said product that she had reduced to a single bottle of in the refrigerator.  Or so she thought.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

He pulled away from the can, swallowing the soda in his mouth as he felt his shirt's collar staining.  "...Eclipse-"

 

"I asked you what you were doing Megatron."

 

He was not easily intimidated.  But he knew that he had done something incredibly wrong this time: he had been sneaking soda when he had promised her he would cut back on it.

 

"Megatron..." Her voice grew more firm.  "Are you drinking soda?"

 

... He was definitely in trouble.  "Yes."

 

"Why are you drinking soda?"

 

Okay, he wasn't expecting that question, but maybe- "I was thirsty."

 

"I bought orange juice, grape juice, and flavored water yesterday.  And there's tea and coffee and milk and other drinks I've bought yesterday as well."

 

He didn't have a response to the list of alternative options.

 

"Where did you get that soda can from?"

 

Megatron knew he would have to cut his losses.  If he tried to hide it, she would figure out his little scheme.  Placing his open can on the table, he opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out the four cans of a six pack he had hidden in there.

 

"... There's one missing."

 

"... I had it last weekend."

 

"So you've had a six pack of soda in your desk this whole time?"

 

"..."

 

"Megatron?"

 

"Yes."

 

She gave him a hard glare.  "Where did you get the six pack from?"

 

"I bought it from the 7-Eleven near here one day while you were out."

 

Nodding, Eclipse walked up to his desk and took the contraband.  "I expected better from you, Megatron."

 

"I just wanted something sweet to drink when I worked."

 

"And that's why I bought all those drinks and fruits.  I could have blended you a sweet smoothie if you'd only asked me."

 

"... I'll remember that for next time."

 

"You should.  I go through a lot just to buy good fruit and drinks for you."

 

Megatron looked away as Eclipse turned and started to walk out the door.

 

But then she stopped and turned back around to go back to the desk.  She moved the contraband to one hand as she held out the other.

 

"Where's the rest?"

 

He tried to look innocent, but one look at her face and he knew he was busted.  Sighing, he reached into the cabinet behind him and pulled another six pack out of the back of one drawer with old files in it.

 

"Where did this one come from?"

 

"... I bought it from the liquor store."

 

And with that, Eclipse harrumphed as she turned on her heel and walked out of his study, slamming the door behind her.

 

He wasn't getting a good lay this weekend.

 

Megatron waited until he was sure she was gone before texting Shockwave who was still at work to remove the soda he had hidden in his office at work.  If she ever found those, he would be on the couch indefinitely.

 

And he knew how hard it was to get back into his wife's good graces after that first kick to the couch.

 

END


End file.
